The Robin's Flower
by Tayler4ever
Summary: This is a Naruto and Young Justice crossover Sakura is a villain and she meets the young justice and than soon joins them to help stop the injustice from taking over the town and the idea of the story go's to Vampiremisress96 and don't for get to R&R and people pleases to bad Reviews
1. The Robin's Flower

**Tayler4ever: Hey guys here is a another ****crossover ****for you guys **

**Vampiremisress96: Hi hope u love it as much as we did ****J**

**Tayler4ever: ****Robin** **do the disclaimer**

**Robin****: Tayler4ever and Vampiremisress96 doesn't own Naruto and ****Young Justice **

**The Robin's Flower**

Sakura is a 12 year old girl who parents got murdered after that horrid night her godmother Selina Kyle also known as the super thief Catwoman took her in and raised her as her own daughter when Sakura was a child she learned how to steal and take stuff without being caught and is now known as catwoman's sidekick she gave Sakura a nickname known as Black Cherry and she always looked after herself until one day and that is where we begin our story.

'' I still don't see why I have to go to enrolls in Gotham Academy " Sakura said complaining '' I told you word has it that there are some young justice members and they are going to Gotham Academy and that is where you come in Sakura you will be the new nice girl eared their trust and then we attack them'' Selina said " I have to be nice doesn't sound like something I would do really but why, what are young justice anyways Selina?'' Sakura said " They are younger versions of the Justice league and are being trained to be heroes by them" Selina said " Oh joy more heroes ruining our fun" Sakura sighed not liking the idea "Fine I will go to this school and try to find out about these young justice people but I'm telling you now Selina I'm not going to enjoy it" Sakura said as they pulled up to Gotham Academy Sakura looked bored out of her mind and got out of the car "Good luck" Selina yelled from the car "Yeah yeah like I need luck" Sakura muttered under her breath as she walked into the school she looked to see a lot of people "Yah loads of stuck up rich brats" Sakura though to herself. Finally she found the office and walked in and sees the dean of admission Mr. Wilcox and walks up to him and he looks at her "You must be the new girl Sakura Haruno right?" Phillip Wilcox asked " Yes I am pleasure to meet you " Sakura said in a nice voice and shook his hand "Pleasure is all mine welcome to Gotham Academy you started a bit late but it's not a problem now here is your schedule with all your classes and teacher" he said giving it to her " Oh there will be No physical violence at Gotham Academy am I clear on that " Phillip Wilcox warned her " Alright you will not have to worry about that" Sakura reassured him then looked at it her schedule

_Homeroom:_ _(_Mrs. White)

_1st Period: _Honors Mathematics_ (_Mr. Martian)

_2nd Period: _English _(_Mr. Peters_)_

_3rd Period: _Science_ (_Mrs. White_)_

_4th Period: _Law & Politics _(_Miss. O'Conner_)_

_LUNCH_

_5th Period: _History _(_Mr. Manchester_)_

_6th Period: _Art_ (_Mr. Manchester)

_7th Period: P.E. (_Mr. &Mrs. Williams_)_

"Uhh this is going to be a boring year *sighs*now to find home room" Sakura said so Sakura walks around the school for a few minutes then finally finds her classroom and she knocks on the door " Come on in" The teacher said from inside the room so Sakura walked in it and looked around it to see everyone looking at her " Ah you must be the new student welcome to home room I am Mrs. White and if you will come here would you like to tell the class about yourself" Mrs. White said " Erm sure hey I am Sakura Haruno I was homed schooled but couldn't do that anymore so I'm here my parents died and I now live with my godmother…erm the reason you are all wondering what's a 12 year old doing in this class well I hate to say but it's probably due to the fact that I have an high IQ at 200.02 and lastly I love to draw" Sakura said in a bored voice" Okay you can go sit by Mr. Grayson over in the back Mr. Grayson please raise your hand so Sakura knows where you're at please" Mrs. White said with a smile on her face so Dick raised his hand and Sakura walked to him and sat down " Hi I'm Dick Grayson " Dick said holding his hand out " Hey I'm Sakura" Sakura said shaking his hand " Let me see your schedule then I can show you to your classes"Dick said and Sakura handed him her schedule "Thanks" she said Dick looked at it then his face was covered in shock" You have all your classes with me " Dick said " Oh joy" Sakura said in a bored voice " So you live with you godmother I understand you my family was murdered too and I'm living with my adopted father who is Bruce Wayne" Dick said and Sakura looked at him and smiled "So his adopted father is Bruce Wayne wait until Selina hears about this" Sakura thought so she followed him to all of her classes finally after school had finished for the day she walked out of the school gates and she saw Selina so she got in the car with her " So how was first day of school?" Selina asked as she started the car and Sakura glared at her "It was boring as hell oh but something good came out of it I met a boy named Dick Grayson and whose adopted father is Bruce Wayne" Sakura said and Selina stopped the car really quick making Sakura fly forward slightly " WHAT! did you say" Selina said " I said he has an adopted father named Bruce Wayne damn why did you stop the car like that" Sakura said rubbing her neck " You met batman's sidekick well done I'm so proud of you tonight there is going to be a new jewel gallery out and we are going to it" Selina said " Well at least it would be more fun than this morning at school" Sakura said. Later that night" Alright lets get it and get out of here" Black Cherry said " Oh Black Cherry be patient" Catwoman said without looking Black Cherry walked on the laser beam and the alarm went off "Oh great let's go" Catwoman said just as they were about to run a man and boy stood there " Well if it isn't Catwoman" Batman said and looks at the girl right by her " Oh haven't you meet my sidekick Black Cherry" Catwoman said gesturing towards Black Cherry" Teaching young girls to be like you, you should stop while you can" Batman said while looking at Black Cherry, Black Cherry glared at him " Why stop it's fun and you can't make me so back off old man!" Black Cherry yelled then her and Catwoman both glance at each other and smiled then they ran to fight " Are you going soft on me batty" Catwoman said in a sweet voice as she dodged a punch " Are you always like this with others or is it just me" Batman asked meanwhile with the sidekicks " You fight good for a girl" Robin said " Uh I was going to say the same about you sweet cheeks" Black Cherry said winking at him " Why is a nice girl like you with a women like that? I mean I really don't want to hurt you" Robin said dodging a kick "Aww sweet but I could care less about that little boy" Black Cherry said as she flipped over him as he tried to swing for her, Robin then turned around to face Black Cherry who grabbed the front of his costume and pulled him closer "And if didn't you know little birds are nothing against a cat" Black Cherry whispered into face he then pushed her away and tried to kick her "So why do they call you Black Cherry?" Robin asked "Well it's my masked I wear it has a cherry petal on it and I'm in all Black too" Black Cherry said in a very flirty voice. " Your sidekick is good fighter " Batman said as he saw bits of Robins and Black Cherry's fight " She should be I trained her'' Catwoman said than she looks at Black Cherry and smiles evilly " Black Cherry come here it's time to go" Catwoman said " We should finish this cat and mouse game later little birdie" Black Cherry said and went to Catwoman and she threw a smoke boom and they were gone and Batman looks at Robin " Don't get attached to her Robin she is a villain and it wouldn't work out" Batman said " Ya ya whatever I bet I could change her ways" Robin said "she sounded a lot like Sakura and smelled like her too" Robin thought.

" I think Batman's sidekick likes you" Selina said looking at Sakura" Yeah right he is the last thing on my mind" Sakura said " Look you will pretend to like him" Selina said " Sakura face went in disbelief "I rather be dead than like him" Sakura said and Selina grabbed the front of her outfit and lifted her in the air " Look Robin is Dick Grayson and the closer you get to him the closer we get to the Justice league and when we get to the part we will have no more of them and after we are done with them it will be just you and me so you will pretend to love Robin get him to tell you about the league earn his trust than when we have him where we what him we'll attack" Selina said in an evil voice "Oh for fuck sake I don't have a choice do I?" Sakura asked looking at Selina who had a look saying no way "Fine I will do it just put me down I have to go back to that school I don't need marks on me" Sakura said. In the morning Sakura went to home room and saw Dick staring at her "Well better get to the flirting and making him love me now " Sakura though she walked up to him " Hey cutie waiting for little old me" Sakura said in a sweet voice " Uhh.. I... w..was w...aiting...for y...ou" Dick stuttered out while Sakura giggled and sat down by him and ran her fingers through his hair and Dick blushed as she did that " You know cutie you look more cute when you blush wonder how I will make you do that more often" Sakura said and Dick just kept blushing at her and they went to all the classes and he could take his eyes off her when they walked out of school after it had finished " Thanks for walking me cutie" Sakura said with a wink at him "I..it w..was n..othing t..o ...it" Dick stuttered again and she giggled at him again and kissed him on the cheek and ran Selina's car which was in the car park and Dick put his hand on where she had just kissed him " I think I love you Sakura no I do love you so Black Cherry it's over between us"Dick thought

**Tayler4ever: Here is the first chapter for you guys **

**Vampiremisress96: hope you enjoy it **

**Sakura: Really Tay I have to be a super hero **

**Tayler4ever: Villain for you sake**

**Vampiremisress96: she is right Sakura you are a villain **

**Sakura: Just tell me there won't be any lemon in this story**

**Tayler4ever: '_' really Sakura just uhhh Vampiremisress96 a little help**

**Vampiremisress96: We really don't know yet Sakura**

**Sakua: Just make sure that you don't put any in it  
Tayler4ever:That's cold Sakura **

**Vampiremisress96: *laughs* Well enjoy :D **


	2. The Robin's Flower 2

**Tayler4ever: Hey guys here is a another ****crossover ****for you guys **

**Vampiremisress96: Hi hope u love it as much as we did ****J**

**Tayler4ever: ****Robin** **do the disclaimer**

**Robin****: Tayler4ever and Vampiremisress96 doesn't own Naruto and ****Young Justice **

**The Robin's Flower Chapter Two**

Sakura was just laying on the couch in the living room when she heard the phone ring she got up and answered it "Hello can I help you?" Sakura asked " Ahh yes is Miss Selina Kyle there'' the person said " Yeah she is" Sakura said and yelled for Selina and she came and snatched it from Sakura " Hello" Selina said " Would you and Black Cherry join the injustice league" They said Selina smiled evilly and said yes to them and hung up the phone "Sakura we got a mission about robbing certain items " Selina said " Oh joy and what would these Items be if I may ask" Sakura said in a bored tone " We are going to steal the blue heart jewel, computer chip and spell books " Selina said Sakura looked disappointed " You know I thought this was going to be fun but it looks like I was wrong again" Sakura said " Good because we do this next week so you better get ready for school" Selina said smiling so they got in the car and drove to school " Oh looks like someone is waiting for you girl" Selina said laughing as she looked at Richard" Oh shut up" Sakura yelled and got out of the car and walk to Dick " Oh cutie you waited for me how sweet of you" Sakura said in a sweet voice " I... w…anted t...o wa...it for y…ou" Dick stuttered out " You are really too cute for all the stuttering you're doing" Sakura said with a giggle and Richard blushed red at her " I was wondering if you would ummm like to go on a date with me?" Dick asked looking nervous and Sakura gave him a fake smile and looked at him with a small blush " I would love to cutie if it's with you" Sakura said and he grabbed her hand and they walked in school hand in hand talking about what will happen for tonight's date.

"Well I will see you tonight right cutie" Sakura said " Yeah beautiful you will I'll pick you up at 7:00 tonight" Dick said and Sakura got a pen and his hand and wrote down her address for him to her pick up at after she did that she went to Selina's car " Well how did it go?" Selina asked " I have a date tonight with him" Sakura said " Make sure you get him to talk about the league or any of the others" Selina said and they drove home, meanwhile with Dick " Pleases Bruce just for tonight at least she is not the Black Cherry" Dick said "And you don't know nothing about this girl" Bruce said looking at Dick who looked tired of the arguing' 'Fine look her up and see for yourself if you are that worried" Dick said and Bruce turned to the computer and typed in Sakura Haruno then looked shocked at the screen " She is the daughter of Kyle and Martha" but he was cut off by Dick "Who?" he asked "Kyle use to be in the Justice league and her mother was in the injustice league he quit to be with her" Bruce said in awe "So see she is fine so can I borrow a limo for tonight?" Dick asked and Bruce nodded his head and told him about it and not to tell her that he knows about it so Dick went to his room to get ready for his date with the girl that had stolen his heart after he was done with everything he was going to tell her that he loved her " I hope I don't mess it up and I hope she feels the same about me" Dick thought and went to the limo to get Sakura as the limo drove to the house he got out of it and knocked on the door to see a beautiful Sakura standing right there in a black strapless dress " Are you ready to go cutie or are you just stare at me" Sakura said in her usual non fake voice he nodded his head and took her hand and kissed it "I hope you will have a good time with me" Dick said Sakura started to blush " Oh my god I'm falling in love with him" Sakura thought they then got in the limo and went to the restaurant and Dick held out his hand for her and she took it and wrap her arm around his and they walked to the door he opened it for her and the waiter showed them to a table and they sat down" What would you two like to drink?" the waiter asked "Two lemonades please" they said and the waiter nodded and half hour later they ordered their food " I have to tell you something important" Dick said "What is it cutie?" Sakura asked Dick took a deep breath and looked at her "I... I..L...O...V...E Y...O...U..."Dick said and Sakura looked confused at him " Sorry Dick could you say it again but try to calm down a little okay" Sakura said smiling at him Richard nodded his head took another breath "I love you Sakura" Dick said and Sakura went wide eyed and a blush covered her face " I love you too Dick " Sakura said giving him a smile they then ate and by the end "We should go " Dick said " Wait you got something on your lips let me get it" Sakura said Dick nodded his head and Sakura lean in and kissed him on the lips and when she didn't feel him respond she was going to pull away but Dick grabbed his arms around her waist and held her and kissed back and had a hot make-out session until the waiter came back and caught there attention by coughing then the two both separated blushes covering their faces and they smiled shyly at it after he had paid the bill Richard took her home " See you tomorrow love'' Dick said " Yeah see you cutie love you" Sakura said " Love you too" Dick said grabbing her arm and giving her another kiss.

"So how did it go?" Selina asked as she saw Sakura enter the living room "I can't let her know I love him she would kill me" Sakura thought " It went good but I didn't get him to tell me nothing on the others or the league" Sakura said " Oh well you tried oh by the way we are going to meet people tomorrow night so make sure you're ready" Selina said " Yeah sure" Sakura said heading to her room and dreamed about Dick all night long. In the morning the Sakura hummed happily as she came downstairs and entered the kitchen, Selina looked at her funny "Are you alright child?" Selina asked " Yeah just excited about tonight that's all" Sakura lied Selina just smiled at her and they got in the car and Selina drove off towards Gotham Academy once Sakura was out Selina waved goodbye to her then drove off then as soon as she left Sakura felt two arms come around her she looked back to see Dick smiling behind her and he caught her in a kiss on the lips " I missed you love" Dick said " Aww I missed you more cutie" Sakura said as they walked to the school entrance hand and hand soon after a long day at school was over they walked outside together " I was thinking love how about I introduce you to Bruce I bet he would love to see and meet you" Dick said " Aww I would love to but I can't Selina and I have to go somewhere sorry cutie" Sakura said in a sad voice looking down at the floor,Dick then lifted her chin up with his fingers making her look at him" Don't be sad love how about tomorrow night then" Dick asked and Sakura smiled at him and hugged him tight then broke the hug up when she heard a honk of Selina's car" I have to go cutie" Sakura said " Alright love I'll see you soon" Dick said and Sakura walked to the car " Hope you are ready tonight we meet the injustice league" Selina said " Yeah can't wait" Sakura said. Later that night '' Black Cherry we are going to meet them now" Catwoman said " Whoopee" Black Cherry said they walked in the meeting location and all the people looked at them " Well who do we have here?" Joker asked looking at the two of them "I am Catwoman and this is my sidekick Black Cherry" Catwoman said "Wow look pudding the little girl is so cute but why is such a little girl here anyways?" Harley asked staring at Black Cherry "Uhh why do we need an annoying girl like you? And who the fuck is pudding? I don't see any pudding around here are you retarted? Oh and don't call me a little girl again clown girl" Black Cherry warned her in a harsh voice and Harley looked so sad and went behind Joker " Girl has a mouth on her we like that" Joker said laughing like a maniac " So you must be the pudding the clown girl called you that is the most stupid name to call someone" Black Cherry said Joker then stopped laughing and had sweat running down him " This girl is definitely like her mother strong, smart and bad mouthed" Joker thought looking slightly scared. So while the injustice league and Catwoman talked about the plan Sakura just stood there " I could be with Dick instead of here man I want to go home" Sakura thought


	3. The Robin's Flower 3

**Tayler4ever: Hey guys here is a another ****crossover ****for you guys **

**Vampiremisress96: Hi hope u love it as much as we did ****J**

**Tayler4ever: ****Robin** **do the disclaimer**

**Robin****: Tayler4ever and Vampiremisress96 doesn't own Naruto and ****Young Justice **

**The Robin's Flower Chapter Three**

Sakura was in school but Dick was not "This is weird he never misses school and if he did he would have text me" Sakura thought to herself so after her class was finished she went to the library and she hacked into the school's system and found Dick's address and wrote it down then took out her phone and sent a text Selina telling her she had to go somewhere after school and to not pick her up, Sakura then left the library she then heard the ringing of her phone and saw she had got a text back Sakura read it and smiled at it. When school was over she went to Dick's house jumped over the main gate and knocked on the door she waited for a while but no one came so she open the door and allowed herself in and started to look around the mansion and she past a small living room where a grand grandfather clock stood saw something what looked like a switch Sakura pushed it and the bottom of the clock lifted up to reveal an elevator she went in it and the door closed and took Sakura down, once down the elevator doors opened and Sakura saw a cave filled with vehicles, weapons and many other thing but what caught Sakura's eye was a massive computer she walked to it then stopped as she felt someone behind her she turned around and saw batman behind her " Well if it isn't Sakura Haruno or should I say Black Cherry" Batman said and Sakura looked shocked at him and then start to think then she looked at him in the eyes " Well I never thought you of all people would be batman Bruce Wayne" Sakura said with a smirk covering her face" You are your fathers daughter smart and clever" Bruce said Sakura's smirk was wiped off her face to show a shocked expression then an angry look appeared on her face " How do you know of my father? Who are you?'' Sakura asked in a strong voice '' Now now lets calm down I know him because he used to be in the Justice league he was a good friend of mine" Bruce said he looked at her she looked like she was about to cry " I never knew my parents they died erm…they were murdered by some villain we never found out who" Sakura said with tears coming down her face so Bruce hugged her and wiped her tears away " I will tell you about them" Bruce said and he walked her over to some chairs and sit her down on them and kneeled down in front of her " Kyle Haruno the famous Dark Flame of the Justice league was one of the most kind, loving person I ever knew he also was a good friend. Kyle never judged anybody no matter who they were, he always kept focus and he was my best friend and we were real close to him and we never go back on a friend then one night we met two girls he fell in love with Llilitu aka Martha Stock your mother she was in the injustice league they met in secret than realized they were in love and they both quit their leagues to be with each other. Kyle and I still kept in touch so did Martha and Selina Kyle until I heard of you and then all of a sudden you just vanished I saw your parents dead corpses and for the first time in years I cried for my best friend Kyle and I visited him and still visit him now every single day putting flowers on the grave and telling him about my day and how everyone is doing and when I look at you Sakura I see him in you" Bruce said in a sad voice and looked at Sakura who was still crying "I never knew about them not once I asked but I never got an answer I have to go pleases tell Dick I came and was worried about him" Sakura said and walked out of there " Who am I, Selina never once told me about them I need to be away" Sakura thought as she walked away her face covered in confusion and sadness.

Sakura is walking down past some trees in Gotham Cemetery and up ahead she sees two graves what are separated from all the other grave, Sakura walks towards them and she kneels down and looks at them and they both read "Martha Haruno" and "Kyle Haruno" and she knew it's her parent's " Hello father hello mother I bet you both are really disappointed in me for what I have chosen but I promise you I will change today I will tell Dick who I am he might be mad and hate me but I have to tell him father I love him I wish you both were here to help me I feel so lost without you here" Sakura said to the grave she kissed her fingers then put them one the graves then walked away from them " How will I tell him oh I know I will dress up as Black Cherry go steal some jewels then he will come and before we start a fight I will take off my mask and tell him who I am" Sakura thought happily as she made her way home. Meanwhile at the Injustice League's HQ "Ha we got the cat now we need the girl isn't that right Mr. J?" Harley said and looking at Joker " Yes that's right Harley she will suffer the same fate as her mother and father did way back when" Joker said as he laughing evilly looking down at Catwoman who eyes were lit open in shock " Sakura I hope you are smart enough and don't come here girl" Catwoman thought. Back with Sakura " Hey Selina we need to talk" Sakura yelled as she entered the house but when she didn't get a reply she started to looked around the house and found a note on the table and the note said " We know who you are and if you what to see your dear godmother alive you will come alone" Sakura crumbled the note up in rage "Looks like I'm gonna need some help" Sakura thought to herself and started to get ready for what she had planned. Later that night " Okay I'll tell them who I am and maybe they will help me" Black Cherry said and she left to go steal she found a very popular jewelry store one she knew would get the heroes attention Sakura then started to cut the glass window and walked in and opened the cases and took all of the jewels then she stiffened as she felt some one behind her she looked behind her and saw Joker and Harley standing there with silly grin on their faces, "Looks like you fell for our trap I knew you would try and get the heroes to help you" Joker said laughing madly then hit Black Cherry on the side of her head with a heavy object causing her to be knocked down on the floor she looked up only to see a feet kicked her in the face sending Black Cherry back on the floor, Black Cherry then slowly lifted her head to see Harley laughing "Ha got ya!" Black Cherry filled with rage then jumped up and punched Harley in the face sending her flying a few meters away knocking her unconscious and looked at Joker who had stopped laughing and was glaring at her "Well Black Cherry or should I say Sakura lets see if you can fight better than your stupid parents" then a battle started between them Joker kicked her in the stomach and she replied back to Joker with a punch in the face Joker wiped the blood from his face "Okay no more mister nice guy" Joker growled and grabbed a heavy object and started to hit Sakura/Black Cherry with it she fell down on the floor due to force but Joker didn't stop and kept hitting her with it until she laid still on the ground just barely breathing, seeing his fun was over Joker dropped the weapon "Honestly I thought you would at least put up more of a fight then your parents did *sigh* obviously I was wrong" then he walked towards Harley and picked her up " Oh and in case you are wondering what that means basically Sakura it was me who killed your parents, oh and not just me the other Injustice member helped me wasn't that nice of them" Joker said laughing then started to walk away "Oh say hello to your parents and don't worry we will take good care of Catwoman" that as the last thing Sakura heard and just as she was about to black out she saw a glimace of yellow and then blacked out.

Sakura hears voices as soon as she tried to wake up once she did she saw a boy in front of her " Kid Flash don't get too close she just woke up" Flash said so he got back and she sat up and looked around " Why don't we just sent her to jail for what she did" Wonder woman said " We have got to get proof of it" John said "Pleases let me explain" Black Cherry said '' And why should we trust you?" Super boy asked in a demanding voice" Because she is the daughter of Dark Flame" Batman said" Bruce you can't think she is Kyle's child do you?" Wonder woman asked looking at him. Batman smiled at Sakura and she took off her mask and everyone was stunned and Wonder woman ran and hugged her tight " So it is true she is his daughter" John said " Yes I am his daughter" Sakura said after her and Wonder woman separated from their hug then she looked at Bruce "I have something to tell you Joker said he killed my parents and that the other injustice league members help slightly and now he is finished with me he wants to do me the same way he did them" Sakura said she looking him in the eyes while telling him that " Joker you have gone too far now Kyle was like my brother my family and we never go back on them" Bruce said with hate in his voice " He killed Kyle we should do the same to him I'm not sitting around here while the killer is out there" Wonder woman said with anger in her voice " Look I loved Kyle too but we can't do that Kyle won't want that and you know that for a fact" Flash said trying to calm the others down" Hey guys I can hear you a mile away what happen?" Superman asked as he came in through the zelta tube "KYLE IS DEAD AND BLACK CHERRY IS HIS DAUGHTER!" Wonder woman yelled with both anger and sadness in her voice and Superman looks at the girl in front of him and sees his old friend Kyle in her and has tears down his face "Oh my god she is his daughter" Superman said " We should calm down we might scare her to death and Joker almost killed her so us yelling is not helping the situation" John said Bruce and Sakura just looked annoyed with them " If you guys are done we need to help her" Batman said and the other were quiet when they heard him say that" They also have Catwoman held hostage with them look I know she lied to me and betrayed my trust but she was the one that took me in and raised me as her own pleases help me get her back" Black Cherry pleaded " Hey everyone why are you all looking sad we should be happy" Robin said and looked and saw Black Cherry there " Black Cherry we meet again" Robin said and ran right for her " Robin stop!" Miss Martian shouted "Robin stop!" Wonder woman yelled" She is on our side Robin" Batman yelled trying to stop him but Robin didn't hear them punched her in the face and she wobbled a bit due to the force and she tried to keep her balanced but fell to the floor then Robin pins her to the floor and takes off her mask he felt surprised, hurt and confused when he saw that Black Cherry was really Sakura and when she had enough strength to kick him off her she did just that and she got one of her smoke bombs from her belt and threw it to the ground.


	4. The Robin's Flower 4

**Tayler4ever: Hey guys here is a another ****crossover ****for you guys **

**Vampiremisress96: Hi hope u love it as much as we did ****J**

**Tayler4ever: ****Robin** **do the disclaimer**

**Robin****: Tayler4ever and Vampiremisress96 doesn't own Naruto and ****Young Justice **

**The Robin's Flower Chapter Four**

As Sakura made it to her home she looked through everything and found her parents' home address and got some stuff and went to her real home as she got there she went through the door and looked around the house and felt sad as tears were going down her face. Walking over to a bookcase she could see a switch and she pushed it and the bookcase lifted up to reveal poles and Sakura slid down one of the poles until she reached the ground of a hidden room, Sakura saw all of her parents stuff there and weapons of her mother and a sword with flames on it which she knew belonged to her father she grabbed everything she felt she would need she then got dressed in her Black Cherry outfit and attached her weapons to it and then got the sword and put it on her back then she smiled a small sad smile and then looked at the picture on the desk which was in the corner of the room and the picture was Sakura's parents and as Sakura started at it she started to get really mad at it " I will changed starting now mother and father" Sakura said promising to herself then she turns to leave but before she did she saw a motorcycle decorated with flames on it she then started to look for the keys and found them and took it with her. Meanwhile over at the young justice hq" Robin why didn't you listen to us? We tried to stop you" the team all yelled " I lost Kyle I'm not losing her too" Batman said in a serious voice " Why didn't she tell me" Robin said with sad and angry voice " She tried to but you attacked her before she could do anything" Superboy said Robin then looked at the ground and thinks of her even when he is mad at her she still always on his mind" We are going to help her and she will join us like I said before I love her and now we are going to get her back" Robin said " But we don't know where she will be at" Miss Martian said " I know where she was and I know where she is going and it isn't to her she is going to get Catwoman back" Batman said in a deep voice. Meanwhile with Sakura she drove up to the building where Catwoman was being held and got off the bike and walked towards the door and opened it up when she was in there she heard laughter and looked around in the darkness and felt someone coming towards her then kicked the person in the face " OWW you little bitch how dare you kick me in my face my pudding will be mad now" Harley said complaining " Pay back is a bitch clown girl" Black Cherry said with venom in her voice " We thought you were dead how are you still alive?" Harley asked a little shocked " You never leave before you know they are dead a stupid person could have told you that" Black Cherry said and Harley realizing it was a diss towards her she threw a punch at Black Cherry who dodged it Black Cherry then got her sword and threw it towards Harley and she ducked avoiding a major injury but she got half of her hat cut off Harley then kicked her in the stomach due to anger and Black Cherry coughed up blood and faked going down and when Harley thought she had won Black Cherry got on her hands and sideways kick her in the face and Harley fell to the floor " Where is Joker? clown girl we have unfinished business to take care of" Black Cherry said and Harley just laughed at her and Black Cherry got some rope and tied her up and walked with a limp past some more hallways and she met one other person " You got pass Harley well this is where you stop" Ivy said sending her vines towards her. Meanwhile with the others "Hey I see Dark Flame's motorcycle up ahead" Superman said" She went inside come on lets go" Robin said and they went in saw Harley tied up Robin ran up to her and grabbed the front of her outfit "Where is Sakura? Tell me now!" Robin yelled in a deep demanding voice Harley pointed shakily down the hall and they ran down it until they reached a room and when they got there they saw Sakura on the floor madly injured and unconscious and Batman ran to her and gave her some medical attention while the other saw Ivy there with a smirk on her face "Well who's next?" Ivy asked in a smug voice" I'll take care of her you guys go ahead and take her go and get Joker then get out of here" Superboy said and they left him and continued to run down the hallways looking for Joker a few minutes after Sakura woke up " Uhh where am I?" Sakura asked "You are on my back and we will talk after we get Joker" Robin said in a sweet yet mad voice "Where is everyone else?" Sakura asked " They are fighting off the others right now" Batman said and as they kept running until they hit the top floor " Here we are Joker is just behind this door" Batman said " We can't take Sakura in there he might hurt her" Robin said looking back concerned at Sakura " I will be fine if I don't get in the way Dick please" Sakura pleaded " Sakura I am not losing you and Joker wants to hurt you and don't forget he nearly killed you" Robin said


	5. The Robin's Flower 5

**Tayler4ever: Hey guys here is a another ****crossover ****for you guys **

**Vampiremisress96: Hi hope u love it as much as we did ****J**

**Tayler4ever: ****Robin** **do the disclaimer**

**Robin****: Tayler4ever and Vampiremisress96 doesn't own Naruto and ****Young Justice **

**The Robin's Flower Chapter Five**

" Look we have no choice but to take her inside with us we can't go back now unless you can fight with her on your back" Batman said as he looked at them and smiled at them then the lights started flashing on and off " What's happing here?" Sakura asked in a really scared voice " I don't know love but I won't let it get you so stay calm okay" Robin said in a calm and loving voice they then heard a laughter " Well if it isn't batsy and the little bird" Joker said smiling in a creepy happy style and he then notices what Robin has on his back and his smile left him and turned into an angry look " How are you still alive I killed you damn it" Joker yelled " Lets finish this Joker us vs you" Batman said they stand there and Joker throws smoke bombs at them and they jump out of the way Robin then goes to a corner of the room where crates were and puts Sakura there leaning against the wall so she is safe and then leaves her to help Batman " Looks like you like traitors in your group" Joker said and Batman throws batarangs at him and he dodged them all then Robin punched him and the Joker hit the floor and got up to see Batman running towards him and kicks him in the face as they were fighting Sakura who was fully awake started to notice that the Joker kept fighting not getting tired while Batman and Robin were getting tired so she saw Joker grab something from his inside pocket and she tried to get up but fell to the floor, not giving up she tried again and was able to stand and she saw Joker put out a gun towards Batman and Robin and Sakura ran to them as Joker was going to pull the trigger he then laughed at them and shot the gun and saw a figure jump front of them as it fell down to the floor Robin and Batman were shocked to see Sakura had took the bullet for them and fell dead to the floor in a pool of her own blood " NO NO NO NO NO" Robin screamed and ran to her side and put her in his lap and started to shake her " Wake up Sakura! Wake up you got to get up love please I love you please don't leave me I love you please open your eyes" Robin sobbed in her lifeless body Batman then looked down at her body and saw Kyle's face in her and he tighten his fist and saw that the Joker had took the last thing of his friend and brothers" Sakura no you can't die" Catwoman yelled with tears down her eyes " She is dead Robin she saved our lives and in doing so she took her own life" Batman said in the worst voice the team have heard " She was my life I'm sorry Sakura I forgive you pleases come back to me pleases come back come back come back love" Robin sobbed worst and harder in her chest and he didn't hear her heart and in his eyes was fire he was not going to let her die on him so he got up and ran to Joker and kicked him in the stomach and then kicked him in the face and laughed at him emotionlessly " Do you know how it feels to have the person you love die for you?" Robin said in a rough voice and kept kicking Joker time after time until Batman got tired of watching the scene in front of him and grabbed Robin off Joker and held him tight against him and Robin looked at him with tears down his face and before he turned to the badly beaten Joker" I will never forgive you Joker for taking her away from me" Robin said in a sad voice Batman walks to Catwoman and untied her and she stands up and they both walk towards Robin and the dead Sakura Robin then lifts Sakura' body in his arms and carries her out bridal style and as soon as they got out of the building with all the villains tied up and send to arkham asylum to be chained up and held Wonder Woman cried as she saw Sakura's dead body in Robin's arms Flash turned his head and let the tears flow down his face and the members of the Young Justice walked with sad faces on them and help with the sad thing that happened to them once they were back at hq the women cleaned Sakura up and Catwoman is going to speak at the funeral for her.

Next day they all is wearing black they all get ready for the futreal for Sakura Catwomen was the only one in costum and she looks around adn see's Richard crying and his friedns all around him and it was time for her to talk so she walked up the the mick "we are here to morn the death of Sakura Haruno...She is the dauther of Kyle Haruno and Martha Haruno.I never knew Kyle that much but Martha was my girl and when I found out she was having a child I was so happy for her, I agree Sakura is like Kyle so much like him that she didn't belong with villans...She loved everything and everyone she would always asked about them and I couldn't tell her becasue I harley knew them Martha was a partner and than we became friends, Sakura will never turn he back on thoes she loved,Sakua I love you and wish I told you before Joker killed you, You will be in our hurts" Catwoman said in a sad voice everyone put Sakura flowers insied with her everyone walked up to her and Batman was up to her looked down at her face and saw Kyle than got really coriuse and felt a weak puse and with a shocked face he picked her up and thew a smoke bomb and was gone with her in his arms carried her to her parents grave and layed her down in the middel of them and stayed like that untill he sensed someone " Took you long enoft Kyle didn't it" Bruce said with a smirk " Long time no see brother" Kyle said and he looked down at her " Man she haves my hair now I'm not the only one with pink hair" Kyle said with a laught " I didn't protect her Kyle I feaild you'' Bruce said " No brother you did what you needed to" Kyle said and tougched her face with his hand and she glowed white " Brother pleases wacth her for me" Kyle said and Batman nodded his head and once Kyle was done he gave Batman a neculec for Sakura as a gift from him and he took it and Kyle gave him a hug and left, Sakura started to open her eye's and saw blure and than she saw Batman " What happen Bruce" Sakura asked " You where dead and your dad relived you" Batman and Sakura looked at him wiht happy eye's " Oh don't forget your grounded for four weeks and you will be liveing with Wonderwoman and I will vist you" Batman said " What granded but I don't what to be granded dadddy wahhhh" Sakura winded '' I can make it longer if you like" Batman said and she stoped whineing and they got up and when't to hq where eveyone was at when Sakura got in side she felt two strong arms around her and look to see Richard there " I thoguht I lost you forever'' Richard said and everyone huged her and Wonderwoman huged her " You will be living with me for now on'' Wonderwoman said " What about Catwomen" Sakura asked " She left when Batman took you" Superboy said and Sakua looked sad adn superman handed her a note" Sakura you will be great there you belong there you are too nice to be a villan and Dick loves you and you need a good start and like me make something of your self make me pround of you as you always do Batman will take good care of you beside I'm not good with children so see you in the futher and hope you get good to where you bet me." The note said and sakura looked at her new family and smiled


	6. The Robin's Flower 6

**Tayler4ever: Hey guys here is a another ****crossover ****for you guys **

**Vampiremisress96: Hi hope u love it as much as we did ****J**

**Tayler4ever: ****Robin** **do the disclaimer**

**Robin****: Tayler4ever and Vampiremisress96 doesn't own Naruto and ****Young Justice **

**The Robin's Flower Chapter Six**

A few years later Sakura is now with the Young Justice she is with her partner Nightwing aka Dick Grayson they have both graduated from Gotham Academy and now they are both the team leaders of the Young Justice league and they are now nineteen years old. Sakura is still known as Black Cherry using her combat skills however when she was fifth-teen she got some of her dad's powers and now she can teleport from one shadow to another and her combat fighting has improved a lot she and Dick visit her parents everyday they can, everyone is good Superboy and Miss martin are both together and Sakura and Miss martin have become friends and they do girl stuff like shop and everything else" Sakura I'm glad I met you'' Dick said as he laid his head in her lap and she looks down at him with a smile that he loves " Me too we should visit Bruce sometime and see how he is holding up" Sakura said "Love as much as I like to visit him I don't know he's always asking if I got you pregnant yet and I tell him every time no" Dick said " He still asking that?" Sakura asked with a smirk "So how's it going working as a nurse for burned children at the hospital love?" Dick asked " Well inside it makes me sad seeing all the child who are hurt but on the outside I'm happy to see them smile and I would always sneak them sweets so it's good" Sakura said with a smile on her face and Dick shakes his head " How did the meeting with the other companies go?" Sakura asked " It went fine I was very bored though" Dick said Sakura just smiled at her fiancé' and looked back at the sun "It's getting late we should go back inside so I can make dinner for us huh" Sakura said Dick just nodded his head and offered his hand to her and they walked back to the house where they lived. After work Sakura would clean the house and make sure everything is good then make dinner for them both then Dick would come home and she would take his jacket and brief case and put it up for him and then she would get his plate and in return Dick would wait for her to get hers and they would eat together like always and when they went to sleep he would cuddle her tightly and she would snuggle to his chest and purr in delight.

" Sakura we need to talk about the wedding it's only in a few more weeks now lets see if we got everything flower girls check, ring bear check, best man check, maid of honor check, family and friends check, tux check, wedding dress check, the church check, the prices check, the flowers check, I think we've got everything" Dick said "Not yet we haven't" Sakura said as she went over to the phone and picked it up and called Bruce " Hello" Bruce said " Hi Bruce it's Sakura I need to ask you something pleases" Sakura said " Sure what is it?' Bruce asked " Well I wanted to know if you would walk me down the aisle for my wedding and to give me away since daddy is well dead" Sakura said and there was a silence in for a moment then she heard the words that made her smile" Yes I would love to do that for you Sakura" Bruce said happily " Thank you so much good bye Bruce" Sakura said " No worries bye sakura" Bruce said and she hung the phone up and looked at Dick with a big smile on her face she then jumped in his arms laughing Dick then joined in with her laughing and started to spin her around the room "Now you got someone to walk you down and give you away" Dick said as he let Sakura go and she leaves to go into the kitchen and started to cook dinner and hours later they both got ready for bed, once they were ready they both go into bed. Dick then turned around and faced Sakura " Just in a few more weeks you will be all mine and I waited for it the day I met you" Dick whispers and Sakura turn really dark red when she fully released what he was getting at and Dick laughs at her then closes his eyes and goes to sleep. In the morning after breakfast there was a knock at the door Sakura goes to the door and answers it and there where Dianna and M'gann "What are you guys doing here? " Sakura asked as she invited them in and they went to sit down in to the living room Sakura went in the kitchen and got both herself and the others a cup of coffee and came back in the living room and handed them their drinks and sat down with them " We are giving you a bachelorette party" M'gann said " Where will the party be at?" Sakura asked as she took a sip of her coffee" We are taking you to an all-male strip club" Dianna whispered and Sakura choked on her coffee when she heard what Dianna has said " I can't go there Dick would be jealous and mad at you guys" Sakura said in a low voice but unknown to the girls knowledge Dick was hiding behind the wall and he heard where they are planning on taking her " Out of all the places they could think of they choose a MALE STRIP CLUB! Why not a sex store, I would love it if they took her there" Dick thought and drooled a little at the thought of Sakura in a sex store shaking his head to get the thought out of his head Dick picked up the newspaper and continued to read it in the kitchen after Sakura had talked to the girls and they had left, she went in the kitchen were Dick was still reading" I'm going out tonight with the girls" Sakura said " Oh would one of them give you a ride or do you need me to pick you up" Dick asked "Oh no M'gann will drop me off" Sakura said. Later that day Dick had to tell Conner about the plan the girls had and where they were going " Hey Dick what's up" Conner said '' The girls are taking Sakura to a strip club for her bachelorette party and worst of all it's an all-male club'' Dick said " What M'gann going to a strip club not on my watch she isn't" Conner said determined " We are on the same page it's not that I don't trust Sakura it's the men I don't trust and they get half naked too" Dick said and they talk about a plan and soon they came up with a plan.

Later that night " I'm going out now cutie'' Sakura said " Be safe and keep out of trouble too okay love" Dick said and she gave him a kiss on the cheek and went to M'gann's car shortly after they had left Dick went to his car and drove to the club when he got there he saw Conner there waiting for him and the two waited until they saw two waiters come out, Dick and Conner grabbed them knocked them out and took their uniform off and put it on them and they went back inside the club and they looked around for the girls and they spotted their table and saw the amount of alcohol on it " Great they are getting my fiancé drunk" Dick said and Conner nodded with him then music started to play and the men came out " HEY WE NEED A MAN FOR OUR GIRL OVER HERE SHE IS ABOUT TO GET MARRIED IN A FEW WEEKS!" Dianna yelled " Yeah now I'm worried about them Dianna already sounds drunk" Conner said and they walked to different table at the back of the room " So Dick and Conner are here I can't believe them especially Dick I can't believe he doesn't trust me" Sakura thought and a smirked appeared on her face "Oh well might as well torture him" Sakura thought evilly and the night went on and the other girls ordered Sakura a lap dance from a dancer and Conner had to hold Dick back from attacking the dancer before he blew their cover and after that M'gann and Sakura were getting ready to leave so Conner and Dick sneaked out and left too Dick was able to beat Sakura home changed into his sleep wear and went in the living room turned on the T.V. and try to act natural as he did this the door opened and Sakura came through it and went to the bedroom and got ready for bed Dick followed her '' How was your night with the girls?" Dick asked as if he didn't know already" It was fine it would have been better if I didn't have my fiancé' stalking me like I had done something wrong '' Sakura said in a disappointed voice " It's not that I don't trust you I don't trust the men there" Dick said sighing " They don't call it a strip club for nothing you know and if you think your sleeping with me tonight your wrong on the couch tonight" Sakura said " Come on love I was looking out for you, I don't like the idea of you looking at other men or them looking at you for that matter" Dick said and Sakura replied to him by throwing him a pillow and a blanket and kicks him out of the room and he tries to kiss her goodnight but got a door slammed in his face and he has a pout on his face " I'm in the dog house now maybe if I wait for morning she will see I was worried about her" Dick said so he slept very lonely on the couch and missed his Cherry so much that he mumbled her name and wined in his sleep. Next morning Sakura heads down stairs and goes in the kitchen and Dick heard her and woke up and got off the couch and went in the kitchen too "Morning love" Dick said sweetly "MMMM..." Sakura said clearly annoyed and still mad, Dick pouted at her reply and tried to kiss her but she moved real quickly out of the way and he ended up kissing the wall instead of his Cherry and Sakura got the cereal and milk makes her breakfast then starts to read the paper " Love I said I was sorry" Dick said in a sad voice " We are getting married in a few weeks and we are supposed to be trusted and you don't trust me but I trust you so why do you not trust me" Sakura said in a mad but also sad voice.


	7. The Robin's Flower 7

**Tayler4ever: Hey guys here is a another ****crossover ****for you guys **

**Vampiremisress96: Hi hope u love it as much as we did ****J**

**Tayler4ever: ****Robin** **do the disclaimer**

**Robin****: Tayler4ever and Vampiremisress96 doesn't own Naruto and ****Young Justice **

**The Robin's Flower Chapter Seven**

" You know you're treating me like I'm a villain I've changed my ways can't you trust me" Sakura said sounding hurt "Love I'm sorry if I'm treating you like a villain I don't mean to come across like that it's just I love you so much and I don't want anything to happen to you" Dick said trying to explain himself " I mean I gave up on my old life " Sakura said lifting her arms up to add more meaning to her words "I know you gave up on your old life" Dick said as he looked at her Sakura then get up from the table and walks over to the door and leaves Dick alone to himself he then gets an idea to talk to Bruce about this and what he should do to make it up to her. Sakura heads to M'gann and Conner's house and knocks on the door and M'gann opens it and invites her in " What's up Sakura you look sad?" M'gann asked sounded worried "Dick and Conner followed us to the club last night'' Sakura said " They what!" M'gann yelled then turned to Conner "Is this true?" M'gann asked and they both look at Conner " Yes we did and I'm glad we did too I mean Dianna was already drunk and Sakura you were nearly drunk yourselves" Conner replied looking back at them, he then sighed and continued "I mean if something happen to you guys we would be there to help so yeah we did follow and again I'm glad " Conner finished with a caring smile " Oh that's sweet of you Conner you must have gave Dick a good gift for that huh Sakura" M'gann said winking at her and Sakura looked down "I kicked him out of our room and made him sleep on the couch last night and today I've been horrid to him" Sakura said both sad and disappointed in herself for doing so and M'gann and Conner looked shocked at her they talked to her about it and how she could help fix it. Meanwhile with Bruce and Dick " Bruce I only did it to protect her" Dick said laying back in his chair " Well Sakura is capable of protecting herself sometimes but she is also very sensitive about trust she probably thought you didn't trust her enough to be alone" Bruce said looking back at Dick "*Sighs* You are right and what should I do for her then?" Dick asked "Make dinner for the two of you just you and her but make it a romantic dinner go the whole nine yards use lit candles and soft music" Bruce told him watching a smile appear on Dick's face'' That is a great idea and I know her favorite song for it too it's Cascada- Everytime we touch (slow) she loves that song so all I have to do is get it for her" Dick said "Great so you have music covered all you need now is the candles and food" Bruce said " I got it thanks again Bruce this is going to be great" Dick said and left feeling much better. Meanwhile with Sakura "M'gann do you have needle and thread?" Sakura asked looking through the draws "I have all of that" M'gann said "Could I borrow some of it?" Sakura asked "Sure you can'' M'gann said and she went to get it for Sakura then both her and Sakura went into M'gann's room she shared with Conner and started to get to work on Sakura's gift and Sakura at that moment was having a hard time sewing and kept pricking her fingers and after she was done she thanked Conner and M'gann for the idea and for making her see what she did was wrong of her.

Later that night "This should be great I got the candles, dinners already and Sakura just texted me saying she is on her way here" Dick thought to himself so he lit the candles and just as he heard the door open he played the music and Sakura walked through the door _I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me, I still feel your touch in my dream, _Sakura just stood there in shock " Welcome home love I made us dinner" Dick said _Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why without you it's hard to survive,_ '' Dick you made this?" Sakura asked amazed at the sight she saw " Yes I made it to say I'm sorry I should trust my wife and me doing what I did last night was awful of me I should trust you not to do anything with the men there" Dick said in a sweet voice _Cause every time we touch I get this feeling, And every time we kiss I swear I could fly, Can't you feel my heart beat fast I want this to last, I need you by my side__,_ Dick grabbed her hands and set her down as he did he saw her hands and saw that they were banded up " What happen to your hands love?" Dick asked worriedly seeing his cherry hurt" I kept poking myself with needles while I made you this" Sakura explained as she showed him the doll she made of herself and Dick took it and hugged it tight to him " I love it now if you are still at the hospital and not here I can cuddle with this thanks love" Dick said _Cause every time we touch I fell the static And every time we kiss I reach for the sky, Can't you hear my heart beat slow I can't let you go I want you in my life, _"You remembered my favorite song Dick I love it so much" Sakura said as she hummed with the music " I thought you would I remember back at high school when we were dancing to it at prom" Dick said _(Techno solo thing) Your arms are my castle, Your heart is my sky, They wipe away tears that I cry, The good and the bad times we've been through them all, You make me rise when I fall,_ '' I am also sorry you were just trying to protect me and I feel awful for yelling at you and making you sleep on the couch last night" Sakura said looking down at the floor then Dick lifted her head using his fingers under her chin " You are forgiven as long as I get to hold you tonight in the bed" Dick said and Sakura nodded and smiled at him and they then sat at the table and ate the food Dick has prepared _Cause every time we touch I get this feeling, And every time we kiss I swear I could fly, Can't you feel my heart beat fast I want this to last, I need you by my side,_ '' Care to dance love like we use to when we were young?'' Dick asked holding his hand out and when Sakura nodded yes he took Sakura's hands and kissed them to make them feel better and she wrapped the m around his neck while Dick wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist and they slowed dance to the song _Cause every time we touch I feel static, And every time we kiss I reach for the sky, Can't you feel my heart beat slow I can't let you go, I want you in my life,_ " You still love the song? Dick asked " Not as much as you, you will always have my heart because you stole it" Sakura said " I think it's the other way around love you stole mine first remember" Dick said and Sakura thought about it and they laugh at the memory they had and kept dancing _(More Techno solo thing) Cause every time we touch I get this feeling, And every time we kiss I swear I could fly, Can't hear my heart beat fast I want this to last, I need you by my side. _ As the song ended they stopped and Dick stole a kiss and Sakura deepen it and they had a hot make out session in the kitchen soon Dick decided to take them to bed with Sakura in his arms bridal style and walked them up the stairs " You don't have to do this for me Cutie" Sakura said blushing like mad " I need all the practices I can get" Dick said when they reached their room they got undressed and went to bed ''Good night Love" Dick said kissing her cheek "Good night Cutie" Sakura said.


	8. The Robin's Flower 8

**Tayler4ever: Hey guys here is a another ****crossover ****for you guys **

**Vampiremisress96: Hi hope u love it as much as we did ****J**

**Tayler4ever: ****Robin** **do the disclaimer**

**Robin****: Tayler4ever and Vampiremisress96 doesn't own Naruto and ****Young Justice **

**The Robin's Flower Chapter Eight**

Dick was stressing out pacing back and forth "Conner you've got the ring right?" Dick asked nervously ' Yes Dick I do you gave it to me for safe keeping remember dude you need to calm down we don't want to tell Sakura her fiancé passed out while being nervous do you?" Conner said " You are right …man I can't wait to be Sakura's husband speaking of which when are you and M'gann going to tie the knot?" Dick asked and Conner blushed and looked away "We better get ready soon so you can be out there on time" Conner said so they walked out the door and Dick walked down the aisle with Conner by his side and they waited for Sakura. Meanwhile with Sakura " Calm down girl you are making me nervous by looking at you" M'gann said and Sakura kept pacing back and forth then Bruce came in '' Sakura you look beautiful in your mom's dress" Bruce said as he looked at her " I feel sick and nervous right now" Sakura said taking deep breaths" Calm down that is just the start but I promise you once you see Dick you'll be fine now let get you out there before he tries to come for you himself" Bruce said jokily Sakura nodded her head and music started to play and M'gann walked down the aisle and stood on the opposite side of Dick and Conner and then "Here comes the bride" started to play and Bruce looked at Sakura who had a smile on her face and Bruce and Sakura came out of the door and started to walk really slowly down the aisle " Who here gives this women to this man?" The priest asked and Bruce held her hand tight '' You can let go now daddy'' Sakura whispered " I give this woman to this man" Bruce said and he gave her hand to Dick and smiled to them both " Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony" The priest said and Dick and Sakura look at each other with smiles on their face "If there is anyone here who thinks these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace" The price said and no one said a word so he continued "Now, it is time to say your vows. Dick, you first." The price said "Dick grabbed Sakura's hands. "Sakura, when I first saw you at the school, I knew at that moment I loved you. I would do anything for you. I would stand in front of you if you were attacked. I love you, mind, body and spirit." Dick said and everyone awed when he finished. Sakura cried slightly at Dick's words "Okay then, Sakura, you're up." The price said Sakura looked at Dick. "Dick I thought I had to be someone I'm not to make people like me but you saw through it and it made me think why am I even doing this I would do anything for you I would die for you, I followed. You were there for me, and I was too blind to see it. I love you, Dick." Sakura said again everyone awed, but it was Naruto a close friend of Sakura who teared up this time "Dick, will you take Sakura to be your wife, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish her friendship and love her today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor her, laugh with her and cry with her? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" The priest said ''Yes I do" Dick said "Sakura, will you take Dick to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live? The priest said ''Yes I do" Sakura said "Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest said "With pleasure" Dick said as he pulled Sakura in and kissed her passionately. She happily returned it, and then they left for their honeymoon.

They got to their honeymoon once they enter the house they put their stuff away Sakura turned to Dick "So what are we doing cutie?" Sakura asked" We are going horse back riding along the beach together" Dick said" I never been horse back riding before, If I fall will you catch me?" Sakura said " Of course I would catch you or I fall with you'' Dick said and they head out to get on their horses and when they got them Dick helped Sakura up on her horse and then got on his own horse they rode to the path along the beach and Sakura almost fell off so Dick had to run up to her to keep her there to stop her from falling and they rode together they had fun riding the horse along the beach Dick also showed her how to hang on to the horse she did as she was told and soon they were running along the beach path after a while they put their horse's back in the stable and went to the hotel and got in their swim suits. Once Dick was done he waited for Sakura as soon she came out he was drooling a little from the mouth because her bikini showed a lot of her chest and a ton of her ass too "Are you ready cutie?" Sakura asked she tied her towel around her waist Dick soon came out of his daydream when she was ready they walked hand and hand to the beach and they swam far away from the shore so no one could see them so they could have a little private swim together a few hours later after swimming to their hearts content they got back to their rooms, took showers and then got dressed to go dancing when they got there they danced the night away, Dick then soon took Sakura to a restaurant ordered them a bottle of wine and food after he did that Dick held her hand that had the wedding ring on which had a cherry blossom diamond on it. " I am so glad we got married and later when we go back to the room I'll show you how glad I am" Dick said with lust and love in his voice soon their dinner came and after they ate it their chocolate covered strawberry dessert came and they fed each other until there was no more left Dick then paid for the meal and they walked back to the hotel room and as soon as the door was shut they attacked each other's mouth their tongues fought for domination until there was a winner which was Dick, Sakura moved her hands from Dick's shoulders and down to his hands, squeezing them. "I'm more than ready Dick, I want this and if you're still unsure, maybe this will change your mind." Sakura said with more lust in her voice. Before Dick could react Sakura had smashed her lips against his and brought him into another kiss, this one felt much more passionate and filled with need. Sakura decided to take things a little bit further so she used her leg and grinded against Dick's covered crotch, making him moan a little but he didn't break the kiss with Sakura and lead her back towards their bed, making the two of them fall on it. They held the kiss for a few more seconds until the need for air arose and breaking off the kiss they noticed a string of saliva trailing from their mouths, making them both blush more heavily. Once they cleaned the said saliva from their mouths Dick saw that Sakura was eager for him to take her right now, but he wasn't about to rush things and spotted Sakura still wearing her high heels from dinner which gave him an idea. He got off the bed much to Sakura's dismay and smiled at her as he bent down reaching for the straps of her high heels and slowly and carefully undoing the straps one by one revealing Sakura's feet which were soft and smooth to the touch he did the same for the other high heel and tossed them across the room leaving Sakura barefooted and wondering what he was going to do next. She didn't have to wait too long for her answer when suddenly she felt Dick kissing up and down her legs which sent a jolt of pleasure through her body making her moan lightly at his actions. Sakura unconsciously kicked her feet playfully as Dick continued his actions for a few moments before growing tired of it and then rejoined Sakura on the bed. He softly smiled at her as he gently pushed her down on his bed and hovered above her for a moment before bending down, planting a light kiss on her lips and proceeded down to her neck where he drew in closer and started suckling Sakura's neck earning a few more moans from her. While Dick continued to kiss Sakura on her neck he snuck one of his hands behind her dress her grabbed the zipper. He silently tugged at the zipper and it came loose as it slid down Sakura's back until it hit bottom. He stopped kissing Sakura on her neck as he looked down to see what had now been exposed to him and Sakura blushed red realizing that Dick had unzipped her dress, but she didn't bother to stop him as she allowed Dick to look at her. Sakura wore a tight bra underneath her dress that clung to her body nicely showing off the curves of her body and her reasonable bust size. Dick nervously put one of his hands on the bra earning soft moans from Sakura as he massaged her breast from the outside of the bra. Then he traced a hand over her stomach feeling how soft it was to the touch before he drew his face down to her stomach and started licking it while planting a few kisses here and there. It sent other jolt of pleasure through Sakura as she slowly rocked back and forth making it difficult for Dick to continue his actions. Sakura felt as Dick trying to unclips her bra, but she stopped him. "Why'd you stop me for Sakura? I was getting to the good part?" Dick said in a sad voice Sakura readjusted her bra and she smiled at Dick answering him back. "I can't let you have all the fun now, can I Dick?" Sakura said "I guess not…"Dick didn't finish his sentence as he felt Sakura flip them over so they were in opposite positions so that Sakura straddled his waist for a moment before bending down to capture Dick's lips in a kiss. Her kiss seemed more passionate, but Dick liked it as he melted into it and she kissed him furiously licking at his lips wanting entrance into his mouth and he didn't deny Sakura that request and let her kissed him even harder. Dick thought Sakura was going to rip out his mouth as she kissed and licked at his mouth wrapping her tongue around his and they danced for a few moments enjoying the said kiss before Sakura needed to breathe. She broke away and Dick could see from her eyes that there was lust there. He tried to flip Sakura over as her kissing had also instilled some lust into him, but he found himself firmly planted to their bed as Sakura reached her hands down to the hem of his black tux and quickly removed the dress shirt of clothing leaving him bare chested. Dick didn't blush as he felt comfortable enough with Sakura seeing him like this putty in her hands and he knew he would have his fun. The years had been nice to Dick and his teenage body had been honed and shaped to perfection. His skin was surprisingly smooth to the touch as she ran her fingers over his well-developed abs and Dick shivered out in pleasure as Sakura ran her fingers over his body a moment long before leaning down and to Dick's surprise stuck out her tongue and licked along his abs all the way down to his pants making him harden up in a certain area. Dick was enjoying the attention Sakura was giving to his stomach area when he felt his pants being undone and just like Sakura had done to him he quickly put a stop to her actions. "Whoa whoa! Hang on a second Sakura! Now that I'm topless, I think it's only fair if you allow me to do the same thing." Sakura just nodded as she allowed Dick to remove her bra and he threw it to the other side of the room. Sakura felt a bit self-conscious of what Dick thought of her breasts and quickly covered them getting his attention; Dick could see Sakura covering herself and wondered why. "Why are you covering yourself up for Sakura?" Sakura turned red in embarrassment as she answered back. "Well, it's just… this will be the first time a guy has ever seen my breasts and I was always made fun of because of my small size." Dick let out a small laugh as he moved in closer to Sakura. "Love, I don't care if your breasts are small, I think you're beautiful no matter what." Sakura smiled softly back in response as she slowly removed her hands from her breasts allowing Dick to look at them while blushing red still. "So what do you think?" Sakura asked and Dick just leaned in and kissed Sakura on the lips as he responded. "I think their perfect love…"Dick leaned in to get a better look at Sakura's breasts and he might have gone crazy if this had been the first pair of breasts he had seen, Sakura had perfect breasts. They weren't too big or too small, they were just the right size and he could tell just from the way they looked, they looked quite hard, more than likely due to being exposed to the cold air. He cautiously and gently grabbed one of Sakura's breasts to see what her reaction was and he was quite pleased as Sakura let out a long moan. Dick got a little more confident as he grabbed her other breast and began to slowly massaged both breasts, making them that much harder than they were before Sakura was unable to keep up with the pleasure and forcefully shoved Dick's face into her breasts and made him blush at her statement. "That feels so fucking good! Do more to them Dick! Please!" Dick smirked as he never took Sakura for being a closet pervert and nodded as he did what she said. He lightly bit on one of her erect nipples and continued to massage the other while Sakura moaned out his name seductively making him harden up even more. He had never been one to listen to Jiraiya's and Bruce's advice, but smiled knowing he was putting his advice to good use on Sakura. He continued alternating between suckling Sakura's breasts and massaging them before growing tired of doing this so he stopped much to Sakura's dismay once again. Dick smiled at Sakura as he moved down to her black panties. "I think it's about time we move a little lower, don't you think Love?" Sakura shivered in anticipation as Dick hooked his hands into the waistband of Sakura's panties and slowly peeled them off her body. She helped along by wiggling her hips to make it easier for Dick to remove the article of clothing and just like with all the other clothes it was forgotten in their room. Sakura now laid in front of Dick as naked as the day she was born and he saw her blush. "You've already divested me of most of my clothing Dick and like you mentioned earlier, it's only fair if you're the same." Sakura said "Well, what are you waiting for then love?" Dick really shouldn't have said that because he soon found himself flipped over once again and Sakura looked at him with lust filled eyes as she unbuttoned his pants and removed them rather easily leaving him in a pair of black boxers, Dick's boxers and the rather large tent that was visible underneath it. Sakura licked her lips in anticipation and reached for his boxers making Dick think she was going to remove the article of clothing, but instead putting one of her hands underneath the boxers as she lightly squeezed his member making Dick hiss out in pleasure and Sakura herself was quite impressed with what she felt. "Wow, I don't know what to say, but I can definitely tell Dick is well endowed. I just wonder how much?" She gave his member another experimental squeeze and rubbed it up and down before pulling off his boxers leaving Dick naked before her. Sakura looked down to see his now exposed member and boy was he aroused. She wasn't sure how to proceed from here, but decided to let her instincts guide her as she reached down and grabbed Dick's member. She began to lightly rub his member up and down and all the while when Sakura was doing this Dick found it hard to contain the moans that were escaping his mouth as Sakura continued. Dick couldn't take much more of Sakura's actions and felt himself about to explode when Sakura stopped. He looked at her with curiosity as she bent down and to his surprise inserted his member halfway into her mouth and started sucking on it. Sakura's actions seemed much more vigorous as she bobbed her head up and down making Dick swell that much more in her mouth and he couldn't hold on much longer as her actions finally had a reaction. "I'm going too cum!" Dick tried his best to hold back, but his pleasure made it hard to control himself and he released inside of Sakura's mouth. Dick shuttered in the wake of his orgasm and looked down to see Sakura smiling as she drank in his fluids and it turned him on watching her lick her fingers clean of his essence. Dick smiled at Sakura as she rejoined him on the bed and it allowed him a few moments to recover and ask her something. "Wow… I don't know what to say love. I never knew you had it in you like that…" Sakura returned the smile as she kissed Dick on the cheek before responding. "Well, you could say I've had some advice from Selina, but most of it came from me reading those magazines…" Sakura said with a blush on her face "You're not the only one, I had advice from Bruce" Dick said "What do you mean Dick?" Sakura asked "You'll see love" is all he said. Dick kissed down Sakura's hand much to her surprise before he snaked one of his hands over her panties. He could feel how moist Sakura was as his hand entered her panties; without warning Dick inserted two of his fingers into Sakura's wet folds feeling just how tight she was as he continued to insert his fingers further. Sakura gasped at the sudden intrusion of her most scared area, but once again he began pumping both his fingers in and out of her; she couldn't help but moan out in pleasure as she captured Dick's lips in another kiss while he continued. Dick didn't need to continue for much longer for Sakura could feel her insides react to his finger banging and her walls tightened around his fingers as she came. Sakura saw stars as she recovered from her orgasm and felt Dick remove both his fingers from her folds. She could clearly see that both of his fingers were covered in her essence as he dipped them into his mouth tasting her essence. "Mmm… you taste great love." Dick said Sakura blushed at Dick's comment and proceeded to grab at her panties, pulling them off leaving her stark naked just like Dick when he saw what she did. "Love… you know what comes next right?" Dick asked "I do cutie and I want us to continue, I want us remember this night." Sakura said with love in her voice. Dick smiled at Sakura's comment as he laid her down again and brushed his member against her wet womanhood, a need of release engulfing the both of them as Dick gently inserted himself into the woman he loved with all of his heart. He could feel the tightness enveloping him as he inserted more and more of himself into her, but he stopped suddenly when he heard Sakura yelp out a little and tears started forming in her eyes. He hated hurting Sakura in any kind of way and thought about pulling out, but then it would make things that much more difficult. He pulled himself and Sakura upright than he preceded planting butterfly kisses all over her face in hopes of making things easier for her and she kissed back to tell him that she appreciated his concern than bucked her hips to let him know that she was ready for him to continue. Dick continued to insert himself until he felt he could go no more and allowed Sakura a moment to adjust to his length which was driving her crazy. Never before had she felt this kind of feeling, it was all new to her, but she liked it but she nibbled on Dick's ear telling him to go slow at first. He did as she said and slowly began to move at a slow pace until Dick felt as though he could pick up the pace and allowed Sakura to match his pace. The pleasure they were both feeling was truly amazing as Sakura's tight walls kept massaging Dick's member while his length made Sakura feel complete and she raked her nails slowly down his back as he picked up the pace, sweating gleaming from their love making, but too soon they felt their end coming near. Dick tried to pull himself out, but felt Sakura stop him from doing so as she wrapped her legs around him and increased her pace making him moan out some more before he finally exploded, filling Sakura up with his essence while she came a few seconds later spilling her juices on his length before the both of them finally collapsed into a sweaty heap on their bed looking into each other's eyes with a sense of accomplishment. Using what strength he had left Dick quickly pulled their covers over them. He moved in closer to Sakura and wrapped his arms around her and brushed some of her disheveled hair aside smiling at her.

**Tayler4ever: There we go hope you like this chapter**

**Vampiremisress96: Yeah but I think we know who enjoyed it more ^_^**

**Sakura: Tayler why are you always a pervert always making me have sex!**

**Vampiremisress96: Now now Sakura calm down it was with Dick you know the one you love just remember that and let's take a nice deep breathe **

**Tayler4ever: Sakura I am not a pervert and it sounded like you like it so don't ****complain about it**

**Sakura: I will complain about it you pervert!**

**Tayler4ever: '_' I give up but it was good**

**Vampiremisress96: Well on other news lol hope you have enjoyed the story so far **

**Dick: Please read and review no negative comments please we are all highly allergic to negativity ****  
**

**ALL: ****  
**


	9. The Robin's Flower 9

**Tayler4ever: Hey guys here is a another ****crossover ****for you guys **

**Vampiremisress96: Hi hope u love it as much as we did ****J**

**Tayler4ever: ****Robin** **do the disclaimer**

**Robin****: Tayler4ever and Vampiremisress96 doesn't own Naruto and ****Young Justice **

**The Robin's Flower Chapter Nine**

''Hello this is the head nurse Ino here how may I help you?" Ino asked as she answered the phone "Umm ... Yes Ino I'm not feeling good so I'm taking a day off is that all right'' Sakura said " Oh dear hope you are all right yeah you take the day off and get better" Ino said " Thanks Ino bye'' Sakura said " Bye" Ino said as Ino hung up on the other line Sakura then ran to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet just as she did that Dick came in to see her over the toilet being sick " Love are you all right? Do you what me to stay off work?'' Dick asked worried voice " No cutie you go to work it's probably a stomach flu" Sakura said trying to reassure him and Dick just looked at her funny but nodded his head " Okay love I will come back soon to make sure you are okay'' Dick said " Okay you better go before Bruce has your head for being late" Sakura warned and Dick laughed at her, kissed her forehead and left for work but couldn't help but think of Sakura " Man I hope she isn't too bad and that she is fine I can't lose her again not like last time when I couldn't do something for her" Dick thought once he arrived to work he went to his desk " So Dick got sakura pregnant yet?" Bruce asked when he saw Dick sit down "Why are you so eager for me to get her pregnant anyways Bruce?" Dick asked " I just can't wait to see if I am a grandpa to pink haired grandchildren" Bruce said with a hint of laughter in his voice " No not yet but with Sakura being sick and throwing up too it isn't the right time I mean I'm worried about her" Dick said " So he finally got her pregnant, ha for someone who is supposed to be smart he isn't" Bruce thought and made a face while doing it and saw Dick looking at him " It might be a bug or something you shouldn't worry Sakura's a strong girl she will be fine" Bruce said and went to his office to think about what to get the kid for when it is born. Meanwhile with Sakura " M'gann I'm scared no matter how much I threw up more just kept coming out. What do I do?" Sakura cried in the phone not knowing what to do " Don't worry Sakura I'm coming over to see you okay be there in a minute" M'gann said and hung up the phone grabbed a pregnancy test for Sakura and ran out of the house and drove over to Sakura's and she was lucky to know where the spare key is and unlocked the door and heard puking noises coming from upstairs and she runs up them and go's in Sakura's room and sees her in the bathroom crying " I'm here Sakura" M'gann said hugging her " Why do you have that thing with you'' Sakura asked as they broke about and Sakura saw a test in her hand" Oh it's a pregnancy test for you, you have to pee on it and wait 1 minute for it to come in if it comes back positive your pregnant but if it comes out negative you're not and I'm taking you to the hospital for find out what is bugging you' M'gann explained to Sakura and walked out to give Sakura some privacy then Sakura did what she was told and they waited to see the results *Ding* the timer went off and Sakura went to get it and it had two lines on it" What does this mean?'' Sakura asked as she showed M'gann the test "Well it means you're going to be a mommy and Dick is going to be a daddy" M'gann squealed in excitement "How will I tell him that he is going to be a father M'gann?" Sakura asked '' Just sit him down and say "Dick I'm pregnant and we are going to have children" see it's not that hard" M'gann said after they talked M'gann went home and Sakura made dinner for her and Dick, Dick soon comes in the front room and looking off Sakura " Sakura I'm home are you all right?" Dick asked and as soon as said that Sakura came running in his arms '' Dick I have something to tell you cutie" Sakura yelled she pulled him into the living room and pushed him on the couch making him sit him down hard '' Ow that kind of hurt love did I do something?" Dick asked as he rubbed his now sore bottom '' Well I'm P...PRE..." just as she was about to say something she was cut off by Dick " Your stuttering Sakura I thought I was the only one who stuttered around here" Dick said humorously '' I'M PREGNANT CUTIE!" Sakura yelled and Dick sat there stunned at what he heard "I... I'm going to be a father" Dick asked and Sakura nodded her head Dick then got up from the couch and lifted her up and spun them both around in joy then he stopped and put Sakura down on her feet" You are staying off your feet I will and I mean it I will be staying at home to take care of you and we need to get you checked to see how our child is doing in there" Dick said as he placed his hand on her stomach and Sakura put her hands on top of his.

So they drove to the doctor's and got in once they stepped in there they had to wait for him after a few minutes the doctor came in "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Grayson what seems to be the problem here?" Dr. Sasuke asked " Umm...well I did this pregnancy test with a friend and it came back positive" Sakura said " Would you like to know if the baby is healthy or not" Sasuke asked " Yes we would love to know" Dick said excitedly " Alright Mrs. Grayson I will but this gel on you and then see if your baby is healthy okay" Sasuke said and he put the gel on her belly and then put the scanner on her belly and moved it around as he did this he looked at the screen which showed the baby and then stopped when he saw it " Why you stop Doctor" Sakura said worriedly and the doctor smiled " Well you guys have two healthy baby's congratulations" Sasuke said " Oh that's great" Dick said looking at Sakura then after looking at each other for a while "Wait a minute did he just say that we are going to have two babies" Dick said " Yes he did" Sakura said smiling then turned to Sasuke "Would you be able to tell us if they are boys or girls?" Sakura asked and the doctor nodded his head and relooked at the screen after he was done " Well you are having a boy and a girl" Sasuke said after he said that they thanked him and went home "I can't believe we are going to be parents soon" Sakura said " Did I ever tell you how much I love you right now more than ever" Dick said she nodded her head while Dick gently put his head on her stomach and felt the babies moving around and kissed her stomach and they went to sleep. The next morning Dick picked up his phone "Hey Bruce I'm taking some time off okay" Dick said "And why are you if I may ask?" Bruce questioned " I got Sakura pregnant your wish has come true'' Dick said proudly " Wow didn't know you had it in you" Bruce said " Oh and they are twins a boy and a girl" Dick said just as he said that there was a loud thud as if something heavy just hit the floor. Yes people Bruce Wayne/Batman just fainted " Ummm Bruce are you there?..." after Dick had asked that question he heard someone in the background yell at someone else to get water because Bruce fainted and Dick just shook his head in disbelief and hung up the phone and put it back on the table "Cutie we got to go to the mall and get stuff for the babies and do the rooms and get cribs" Sakura said as she walked in and Dick smiled at her happiness so they both got dressed and he got the keys and went to the car and drove to the mall. First they went to the baby store to get the clothes and cribs for the baby Dick choose for the boy and Sakura choose for the girl " Look love this crib would be good for our little boy what do you think Love?" Dick asked Sakura and she took one look and feel in love with the crib and nodded her head and then after that they went to the girl section and Sakura saw a pink crib with ribbons on it " Dick look at the pink crib wouldn't that be great for our little girl?" Sakura asked and Dick nodded his head after they looked at the cribs they looked for clothes sometime after they bought the cribs and clothes Dick carried the boxes of cribs to the car and then they drove back home once they got home Dick carried the boxes to the babies room and put them away then he came back for the clothes which Sakura had so he took them away from her and placed them on the table. " Great now all we have to do is paint the rooms and put the cribs up in it" Sakura said " Love we just got back from the mall could you have told me when we were there" Dick said tiredly " OH SORRY BUT I WANT MY BABIES TO HAVE THIER ROOMS PAINTED IF YOU DON'T WANT THEM TO THEN THAT'S YOUR PROBLEM BUT I AM GOING TO GET THE PAINT AND YOU CAN SIT HERE AND WAIT FOR ME TO COME BACK!" Sakura yelled and stormed out of the house and slammed the door shut went to her car and drove to get the paint " Yup mood swings have started and now I have made her mad which isn't good next time I get the idea to tell her no I'm gonna slap myself to across the face to stop myself" Dick said as he texted Sakura telling her she was right and he would help her.


	10. The Robin's Flower 10

**Tayler4ever: Hey guys here is a another ****crossover ****for you guys **

**Vampiremisress96: Hi hope u love it as much as we did ****J**

**Tayler4ever: ****Robin** **do the disclaimer**

**Robin****: Tayler4ever and Vampiremisress96 doesn't own Naruto and ****Young Justice **

**The Robin's Flower Chapter Ten**

A very nine month pregnant Sakura was sat on the couch reading a book and M'gann was sat with her also reading since Dick had to go get ice cream for Sakura and he didn't want to leave her alone knowing that she could deliver any time soon. Suddenly Sakura felt her stomach start to really hurt and clench her stomach in pain, she then gave out a painful yelp "Sakura what's wrong?" M'gann asked then a splash sound was heard when Sakura's waters broke ''M'gann it's time the babies are coming" Sakura yelled and M'gann grabbed her bag and called Dick to meet them at the hospital for Sakura then M'gann drove Sakura to the hospital where they were put into a maternity birthing room ''Alright Mrs. Grayson we will put some pain killers in you to help ease the pain okay'' Sasuke said " Alright doctor" and he put the needle into iv drip that was in her arm and Dick came running in "Sakura I'm here as fast as I can" Dick said " AHHHHHHH" Sakura screamed as she started her contractions so Dick held her hand "So how wide does the birth canal have to open" Dick asked ignoring his wife's screams for a minute "About seven inches wide but with Sakura it will have to be eight so it is more safe for the baby's head to fit through." Sasuke said "And how wide is it now?" Dick asked "5 inches" Sasuke answered "Okay..." Dick said and went back trying to calm down the soon to be mother, minutes later Sakura was wide enough to deliver "Okay Sakura you can start pushing now." Sasuke told Sakura and she did as she was told and started to push "AHHH! Dick I hate you so much right now!" Sakura screamed Dick turned to Ino, "Does she really mean that?" Dick asked "No, that happens all the time Dick you have nothing to worry about." Ino assured him. "WHEN THIS IS ALL OVER I'M NEVER LETTING YOU TOUCH ME AGAIN!" Sakura yelled "Are you sure?" Dick panicked not looking fully convinced. "Of course I'm sure it's just the pain getting to her that's all." Ino said with a smile. During it all Sakura crushed Dick's hand and yelling at him but immediately stopped when shrill cries filled the room to see Sasuke wiping the little babies and wrapping one in a blue blanket and the other in a pink blanket. "Congratulations you two! A healthy boy and girl!" Sasuke said and handed the bundles over to their mummy "They are so beautiful Dick! He looks just like you'' Sakura said tiredly "The girl looks like you love" Dick said starting down at the babies. The babies are small, cute and chubby. The boy has black hair emerald eyes and light skin, while the girl has pink hair and emerald eyes and light skin**. **The new parents were now cooing the son and daughter when Sasuke interrupted their moment by asking, "So what're you going to name them?" Sasuke asked the two responded together with bright smiles on their faces "Kyle and Mary" they said.

The next day Sakura and the babies were released out of the hospital and both Dick and Sakura carried the two babies to the car so they could go visit their grandpa Bruce for the first time, Dick made sure that the babies were safely fastened in when he was sure that the two were alright he went into the front of the car and drove them all to Bruce's house the car ride was quiet and smooth due to both babies being asleep once they reached to Wayne Manor" You know love he will probably spoil them rotten knowing Bruce and speaking of Bruce he is most likely to have a cow when he finds out our son's name so get ready" Dick said jokily as he looked at his wife " They will be fine and Bruce already knows their names I talked to him about it and we just have to tell him not to go over bored about it they will not become spoiled and selfish especially not our children" Sakura said as she undid the seat belts and pick up Mary while Dick undid Kyle's seat belt and locked the car then the family walked to the door and knocked on it. Alfred answered the door " Mr. and Mrs. Grayson pleases come in" Alfred said and the family walked in ''Alfred how many times do we need to say don't call us by our last names it's Sakura and Dick to you, you're family and families don't call each other by last names" Sakura said with a smile ''Very well Sakura are those your children?" Alfred said as he his eye caught the two babies in their arms "Why yes Alfred they are oh and by the way where is Bruce at so he can see them too" Dick said " Master Bruce is in his study do you want me to get him for you?" Alfred answered " No that will not be needed we will go there but thank you Alfred" Sakura said and Alfred walked off to go make some tea and Dick and Sakura walked to the study and once they got there they saw Bruce reading "I see where you got the reading from Sakura'' Dick said laughing and then stopped when he saw Sakura giving him a dirt glare and Dick just replied rubbing the back of his head smiling nervously sighing Sakura walked up to Bruce "Hello Sakura Dick what brings you here?'' Bruce asked " We thought you would like to see your grandchildren" They said and Bruce smiled and nodded " This little guy is Kyle" Dick said as he handed Bruce Kyle and " This one is our little Mary" Sakura said as she handed Mary to him " Wow they look like you look like you Dick except Mary is mostly like Sakura you know with the pink hair and eyes but you guys did great" Bruce said smiling a huge smile" Well I did need help with it" Dick said and him and Bruce were smirking when they saw Sakura's blush " Dick not here and especially not around the children" Sakura yelled and Dick and Bruce just laughed at her and Alfred came in and poured them some tea and they let the children play in the play pen that Alfred had set up for them and while the babies played they talked after sometime Dick and Sakura left with the twins and on their way back in the car they stopped and went to the park and saw some parents and little children " Just think hun ours will be running around soon and playing with other" Dick said " Yeah but right now lets enjoy them being babies right now okay" Sakura said Dick nodded his head and took his son and Sakura took her daughter and they played with them near the sandpit Dick then held both children he twirled them around and they laugh at him soon the two babies got tired and eventually fell asleep then Dick and Sakura decide it was time to take them home so Dick drove them home so they could sleep more comfortably in their room and not get woken up and start crying. Once inside Sakura and Dick went upstairs and put the twins in their rooms and each kissed them goodnight then they walked out of the room shutting the door very quietly and went back down stairs with two baby monitors so they could hear the twins in case they started cry and sat down on the couch and turned on a movie and watch it while Sakura cuddled up to Dick.


End file.
